Holiday Heat
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Sami gives her husband an early Christmas present. Oneshot lemon yummyness


**All characters belong to NBC/Corday Productions/Sony and are being used without permission. This story is the result of a night of insomnia and is my own creation. Rated NC17**

Holiday Heat

By TemptressKitten17

Lucas quietly closed the door to the twins's nursery and breathed a sigh of relief. Things were finally going as they should have from the very moment that he had set eyes on his children; his wife was home where she belonged, he'd discovered that the divorce hadn't been legal due to the fact that his last name hadn't been changed to Horton yet, he and Sami finally had a house with a yard, and the twins were both his. He still wanted to strangle the person who had messed with the paternity test a month ago, however he had no idea who it was. There were the usual suspects; his evil mother and Sami's rapist were at the top of the list, but since he couldn't prove anything he couldn't do much about it. As far as Lucas was concerned, however, it didn't matter. With the news that Johnny was his son coming out, Sami no longer felt obligated to stay with EJ. His fears that Sami had fallen for her rapist had been laid to rest the second she'd told him that she'd only wanted EJ to live for Johnny's sake. But since Johnny wasn't EJ's son, she didn't care anymore if he lived or died. Fortunately for everyone, EJ no longer cared either and he had committed suicide in the most pathetic way possible; by fashioning a noose made of his ugly pink ties and hanging himself with it. How he ever managed to get out of his chair and toss himself over that railing of the balcony would forever be a mystery, but if the rapist wanted to die then Lucas wasn't going to question it. Briefly he wondered if one of the other shooters from EJ and Sami's sham of a wedding had helped him over the edge, but those lovely thoughts were interrupted when Lucas heard the sweet sound of his wife calling to him from downstairs. "Lucas, can you come in here for a second? I need some help with the Christmas presents," she called to him softly, not wanting to wake up the twins.

Lucas made his way downstairs and was greeted by darkness save for the dim light coming from the living room. His curiosity was piqued as he walked into the room to find the presents all wrapped and placed under the tree, the gas fireplace casting a warm glow over the room, and a few candles lit on the mantle, but no sign of Sami.

"Sami?" he called to her as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm here," she replied. Her voice was sultry and playful at the same time.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out," she teased from her secret hiding place. If Lucas knew how Sami's little mind worked--and he knew her better than anyone--he had a feeling he'd like whatever she was planning. He closed his eyes and waited.

"No peeking," Sami warned him.

"I won't. They're closed. Now will you come out?" he asked her.

Sami watched from behind the large decorated Christmas tree. When she was certain that her husband had followed her orders and wouldn't open his eyes until she told him to, she stepped out from behind the tree and walked toward the couch where he sat waiting for her to make her move.

He didn't have to wait long. Within moments of reaching her destination, Sami leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Have you been a good boy this year?" she asked.

Lucas smirked. "Well that depends on what I get if I say 'no'."

Sami leaned in closer and playfully nipped at his neck before placing light kisses from his jawline to his ear. "I might have to give you a spanking," she purred.

Lucas groaned and tilted his head back slightly to give her easier access. "Ooooh, Baby, then I've been VERY bad. You'll have to punish me."

Sami pulled away and rose to her feet. "Later," she promised, "but first I need you to open your eyes and help me unwrap your Christmas present."

Lucas did as she asked and instantly felt his jeans tighten around his rapidly hardening manhood. Sami stood before him dressed in a silky red negligee that skimmed her upper thighs. Her matching red g-string peeked naughtily beneath the white fur trim on the hem of the nightie. Matching red high-heeled slippers on her feet and a Santa hat completed the outfit and Lucas' fingers itched to tangle themselves in her tousled curls.

"You like?" she asked, coyly twirling one end of the red ribbon that was nestled between her breasts. The soft tug on the ribbon caused the bow to loosen just enough that the silky material gaped open to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of her cleavage. Lucas placed his hands at her hips and pulled her down to his lap. "I like," he replied with a low predatory growl.

Hungrily he licked his lips and tangled his fingers into her hair. Sami gazed down at him from half-lidded eyes and leaned in close, brushing her lips over his teasingly before pulling away again. "Don't you want to unwrap your present first?" she asked.

Lucas's hands glided up her hips toward the sides of her breasts, then moved them toward the ribbon holding the front of the negligee together. He pretended to fumble with the ribbon, then abandoned it to tangle his fingers into her hair again. "No," he murmured as he brushed his lips against hers.

"No?" Sami asked, suddenly confused.

Lucas slid the tip of his tongue teasingly over her lower lip, then captured her mouth with his briefly before pulling away again. He traced a finger over the side of her face and down to her throat as he leaned in to kiss the sensitive spot at the corner of her jaw.

"A present this good should be unwrapped slowly," he said in a sultry whisper. His lips brushed over her earlobe and she gasped as Lucas gently bit down on it. His hands slid the thin red straps off her shoulders as he trailed kisses down her neck. He sucked at the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder; gliding his tongue over her heated flesh. One hand slid back up to tangle in her hair, knocking the santa hat to the floor, as the other moved to her lower back. Sami grasped his dark hair and pulled him closer as Lucas shifted his weight to lean her back onto the couch. She arched into him as his mouth found one of her hardened nipples and suckled it through the silky covering. Lucas moved up to cup her breasts and kissed his way up her throat and back to her inviting lips. As Sami continued to writhe and arch beneath his skilled fingers and mouth, her hands slid down to his chest and managed to undo a couple buttons of his white shirt. Her fingers were trembling so much that she simply gave up and tore the rest of the shirt open, sending the buttons flying. Lucas pulled away slightly wearing that satisfied smirk she loved so much. "Keep this up and I won't have any shirts left," he teased. Sami looked at his chest hungrily and then gazed seductively up at him while licking her lips. "All the more reason for me to keep doing it, General," she purred as she shoved the shirt off his shoulders and pulled him back into a steamy kiss.

Lucas began to grind against her on the couch as she threaded her fingers through his thick hair. Their combined movements caused Lucas to roll off the couch with Sami landing on top of him with her legs splayed on either side of his hips. The hem of the negligee had ridden up her thighs and her g-string was now plainly visible. Lucas groaned at the sight of the tantalizing glimpse of Sami's bare flesh and she grinned down at him as she ground herself against the massive bulge in his jeans. She licked at his lips, her tongue asking for entrance into his delicious mouth. Lucas allowed her to take control of their kiss and moaned as her tongue brushed over his. Her hands slid down his bare chest, grazing his nipples before heading lower to the waistband of his jeans.

With expert fingers she undid the button and unzipped him, pulling the jeans off of his hips and freeing his hard length.

"Ooooh, Baby," he moaned as she grasped his manhood and stroked him as she began to lick down to his rock hard abs. Her teeth grazed his hips as she tugged down the waistband of his boxer briefs. He grasped a fist full of her long blonde hair as her mouth enveloped his full length. Wanting to regain control, Lucas pulled his wife back up into an all-consuming kiss that left her weak with want and desire. As she trembled in his arms he rolled her onto her back so that he was now on top. He devoured her lips with his and once again trailed hot breathy kisses down her neck toward the neckline of her low-cut negligee. With a devilish smirk, he lowered his head down to her breasts and tugged the ribbon with his teeth until it came completely undone. The fabric slipped from her creamy breasts, exposing her pebbled nipples to his hungry gaze. Cupping the side of her right breast, he began to suckle her. He bit down gently on it, then ran his tongue over her until she was grasping his hair and trying to guide his head over to her neglected breast. After a few more tantalizing flicks of his tongue, Lucas focused his attention on her left breast. One hand moved down the side of her hip to caress her quivering thigh as the other slid down to tease the nipple of her right breast. Sami arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him pressing against the silk-covered apex of her thighs and tried to slide her hand down to push her panties to the side. Lucas caught her wrist and pulled her hand up to his lips. "Not yet," he said, kissing the inside of her wrist. "Tonight I want to savor every inch of you."

Releasing her hand, he lowered his own back down to rest on her thigh. He traced open mouth kisses over her breasts and over the smooth flesh of her torso. He slid lower, brushing his lips and tongue over the waistband of her panties. Mimicking Sami's earlier movements, he took it in his teeth and tugged the fabric down her damp thighs. He tossed the silk scrap over his shoulder and it landed on one of the branches of the tree. Neither of them noticed, however, as Sami eagerly spread her thighs wider and Lucas lowered his mouth to her throbbing center. She cried out in pleasure as he lapped at her core and flicked his tongue over her swollen jewel.

"Yes, Lucas, like that. Ooooh g-d, that's soooo good," she groaned, clutching his hair. As Lucas continued to taste her, he traced the crease of her hip with his finger before slipping it deep inside her.

Sami gasped and shivered with pleasure as he began to mimic love with his mouth and hand, his ministrations sending delicious tingles through her body.

Lucas stroked her thigh with his other hand, massaging it as he felt her muscles tense. Her creamy skin was now covered with goosebumps and he knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

"Lucas, I need you NOW," Sami cried, gripping Lucas's hair and pulling him back up to her.

"I need you too," Lucas said. Together they frantically removed the remainder of their clothes and after taking the necessary precautions to ensure Sami didn't get pregnant, Sami rolled him onto his back and straddled him. Gazing down at him from half-lidded eyes, she whispered "I love you," before sinking down onto his velvety shaft. Lucas slid his hands to her hips as she rocked against him in a steady rhythm. He felt her body start to tremble as she tightened around him and rolled her onto her back again, driving into her hard until he could feel her pulse around him. He muffled her cries of pleasure with his mouth as she came hard against him and he moved his fingers down to stroke her; she arched her back and bucked her hips as he coaxed her body into a second orgasm. Pulling away from his kiss, Sami raked her nails down his back and sank her teeth into his shoulder as he continued to pump into her at a maddening pace. She was certain that they would both have rug burns but at the moment she couldn't care less. Lucas thrust into her again, sending both of them over the edge. They cried each other's names in ecstasy and Lucas pulled her so tight against him that she couldn't tell whether she was feeling Lucas' heart pounding or her own. Still breathless, Lucas rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. Sami snuggled up against him and he placed a soft kiss into her hair.

"Oh wow, that was incredible," Lucas said through breathless pants as he stroked her back.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, General," Sami purred. "So you liked your present?"

"Honey, that was the best present you've given me this year. Well, except for becoming my wife and giving me two of the most beautiful children ever born," he said as he stroked her hair and gazed down at her lovingly. Sami leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

"I love you so much, Lucas. Merry Christmas," she whispered.

Lucas chuckled. "Honey, Christmas isn't for another couple of weeks."

"Well, Merry Early Christmas then."

Lucas leaned in to kiss her again. "Merry Early Christmas, Sami," he whispered before capturing her lips with his again and proceeding to his wife just how much he loved her for the rest of the night.


End file.
